Inner musings
by Aphrodite's Kiss
Summary: A strangly anti-social Minako's musings about a certain white haired general. short and sweet!


**Eventually I plan to make a series of one shots for each of the senshi/shittenou. I have tons of other stories that I plan to have up first but we shall see. I don't own Sailor Moon...though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

I watched him from my shadowed table, I really hate these balls and masquerades, but Serenity insists and whatever Sere wants Sere gets...lucky bitch. This one in particular was a masquerade...a kind of mixer of sorts to get to know our supporters. Usually I'm working security so I'm not expected to attend...or get all dolled up so men can gawk. Lucky me, she used my birthday as an excuse to force me to attend and to call in our friends to run security instead. That way her and Endy can put their matchmaking scheme into action and push the Shittenou into our arms...or Kunzite into mine actually. No distractions, no convenient avoidance, no excuses...She was good...and that little fact made me sick. Kunzite and I made it a point to hide our mutual attraction, it gets in the way of our duty. Lately we've tried harder to do so; hiding from one another, switching watches around so we don't cross paths, avoiding the training grounds during our normal times of practice.

My gaze moved to him, he stood across the ballroom eyes diverted to something more interesting for the time being. I berated myself mentally when I allowed the images of our last encounter to enter my head. Ok, so there was another reason why we've tried to avoid each other more then usual, we discovered that under the right circumstances we can't control our mutual desires for one another. I shuddered involuntarily when I thought back to that night weeks ago. We were meeting our friends at Crowne after a busy day of work, we needed a little bit of relaxation time what better way to spend it then with friends? Kunz and I usually walked from our apartments since our buildings were only a few blocks away from the arcade, his being a few blocks further then mine. Since we were heading in the same direction he walked with me...or ran more appropriately. Neither of us knew we were going to get caught in a down pour, I still wonder if it was really Makoto and Nephlite's doing...It wouldn't surprise me honestly they're twisted like that. I invited him up for some hot tea, to dry our clothes, and wait out the current storm. We should have waited till we were out of our robes and into more suitable clothing before we turned a movie on. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but one thing led to another...and I'm sure you can figure out where exactly that led to. I blushed at the memories and even more when I noticed he was staring back at me. He wore a white suit with silver trimmings, cuffs, and a silver silk undershirt. The ensemble hugged his perfectly broad shoulders along with the silk clinging to his torso...showing off the ripple of his rock hard abs. He wore a white and silver beaded mask modeled after Phantom of the Opera along with a flowing silver cape. His silvery white hair fell to his shoulders unbound, his soft lavender eyes burned through me, I turned away before he could read my eyes.

I hid in the corner, simply because I had no desire to dance tonight, nor mingle. I willed myself to be unseen by those I did not wish to be noticed by.

"Mina? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself tonight." The tall auburn haired figure of Makoto sat in the chair across from me. Her curly hair tumbled down her back in loose, delicate waves; She wore no make up, truthfully she didn't need it. The emerald gaze of her eyes watched me worriedly through her sugar pink, rose mask.

"Dance with Neph-chan, he can cheer you up...I'm sure f it. Please?" Koto knew exactly how to play me, she knows first hand that I've never been able to resist the puppy dog look she was giving me right now.

"Fine...after the dance I'm going back to my hiding spot where no one dares to tread." A haunting waltz began to play while I was being pulled to my partner by his leaf green clad lover. I've had an unspoken attraction to Nephlite since they came back from the dead. He reminded me of a giant, lanky cat; lightening quick reflexes, graceful movements, chocolate all knowing eyes with long curly locks to match. He has this warm inviting smile and eyes twinkling like stars under the sugar pink of his bandit mask. He wore a suit in the same shade of green as Koto's dress along with a sugar pink undershirt to accent the over powering green. We spun and laughed across the marble floor for a good while before he stopped us in mid movement and lifted my chin forcing me into his penetrating gaze.

"We're not blind Mina...We may not see the cord that binds but we know its there. Stop avoiding each other, and quit freezing him out." At that he spun me one final time, I tripped on the hem of my gown and fell right into Kunzite's arms.

My heart jumped into my throat, my breathing began to quicken, his touch always had this effect on me. I breathed in the scent of roses after a spring rain with a slight hint of jasmine.

"Mi-" I was running in the opposite direction before he could finish saying my name. I ran as if the hounds of Hades were chasing me and flung the balcony doors open. The startling bang of the doors closing must have told the occupants it was time to leave, they were all cleared out within seconds. I leaned against the railings and suppressed the tears that threatened to fall, I hated the effect the stony general had on me. One on one he's a totally different person...warm and comforting like a blanket on a cold night. Burning with a passion that could most likely rival the flames that danced around Rei and Jedite during their pyromancy practices. I don't quite know how to handle _this_ Kunzite...not yet.

"Minako...talk to me please..." The pleading and slight desperation in his normal commanding baritone caught me off guard a little bit. It pushed me to soften up slightly.

"What is there the talk about Kunzite?"

"Can we stop these games? We tried this in the past...it didn't work then...so why should it work now?"

"Because...I willed it to be so."

I kept my gaze fixed on the full moon before my eyes, hoping it would help me keep a tiny smidgeon of my nerve and cold exterior.

"Minako..." And it worked extremely well until he gently grasped my arms.

"Our last encounter suggested otherwise...It's perfectly normal for you to be scared considering your past experiences with love..._our_ past experience. I am not that man anymore nor are you that woman." I faced him and met his gaze confidently; he placed a finger to my lips before I could speak. "But, our feelings are still the same if not stronger. I love you Minako, more now then before. I know you that you feel the same, stop fighting destiny." I admit, I was slightly surprised at his confession...the old Kunzite would not have admitted to anything like that directly; he spoke from his heart as well as mine. I smiled brightly, if not a bit mischievous.

"Well then." I pulled myself out of his embrace. "Catch me if you can!" His surprise gave me a head start while I bolted toward the woods. I was caught shortly after and pinned against a tree.

"I believe love..." He whispered slightly out of breath. "That I caught you...trust me when I say you'll never get away again."

"And trust me love, when I say I'll never want to try."


End file.
